


Someone to Share With

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kid Fic, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, kalex if you squint but i'm not tagging it, kara and alex as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: After the popcorn machine.





	Someone to Share With

Kneeling down beside the kitchen table Alex pulls out the chair beside her before crawling under the structure with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn in her hands. “Hey,” she says quietly, making her way towards the girl huddled against the wall that the table is butted up against.

Kara brushes angrily at the tears on her cheeks, she hates for her new family to see her cry. She doesn’t speak or move towards Alex. “So,” Alex says, “this is nice.” She looks around, “I like what you’ve done with the place.” And if a month with Alex has taught Kara anything its how to recognize when the other girl is being funny. “So I’ve got all this,” Alex holds out the popcorn bowl and the smell draws Kara away from the wall a bit. “And I was thinking maybe you would know someone who would share it with me.”

“I would share it with you, Alexandra Danvers.”

Alex smiles, “Of course you would, alien girl.” Kara gives Alex a small smile at the nickname, she’s come to cherish it instead of hate it, “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” It's Kara’s first smile since she arrived. Alex holds out a hand, “Come on, princess, there’s a movie waiting for us.” Kara slides her hand into Alex’s, “I think you’ll like it, it's about a small fluffy alien who finds a home and a family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kara/Alex as kids with "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?" Thank you!


End file.
